


Angelic

by orphan_account



Series: Voices of Heroes [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He has such a pretty voice, Look up Marth's VA and listen to his music, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, after sex cuddles, for real tho, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times Ike found himself blessed with the chance to hear Marth sing. And a few times Marth found himself blessed with the chance to have an audience to hear him sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic

Rain sprinkled lightly over the cobblestone paths of the Smash Plaza, and Ike only slightly regretted not bringing an umbrella beforehand to shield himself from the water. He had trekked through dangerous storms and had his fair share of close calls with lightning, but it didn't stop him from being at least a little annoyed by the light flecks of liquid on his face and clothes. Just why did he come out here in the first place? The Manor seemed much more inviting than the cold weather at the moment, and the evening meals were scheduled to be served very soon. 

Boots splashed into tiny puddles left over by the constant rain that day, which Ike disregarded in favor of contemplating whether to return to the Manor or continue walking outside, as if something would present itself to the man in just a few more steps. A gust of wind chilled him to the bone, and his cape certainly didn't help shield his body from the frigid temperatures as he turned on his heel to return to the Manor. It was a stupid idea to come out here in the first place, but Ike couldn't remember for the life of him just what had attracted him outside initially. 

And then he heard it. 

The sweet, gorgeous tones of someone to his immediate left singing a song. 

Ike turned his head, ready to question the stranger on just why they were singing in this kind of weather, but his words latched to his throat and refused to come out as he saw Marth instead of... Perhaps a woman. His voice was so light and gentle, much different from the bold and confident speech of the prince when he fought or spoke to companions in peace. Ike stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting about the cold as Marth's singing voice warmed him to the core and brought feeling back to his numb fingertips. 

It was in Japanese, which was why Ike couldn't make out the words Marth was singing, but he still enjoyed it nonetheless as the prince began humming softly along with the tunes of the song. It was then Ike remembered why he had gone outside in the first place, and walked through the bitter rain only to forget what his motive was. Marth had been gone from the Manor, according to Link, and had been gone for quite a while. Ike had inquired where Link thought Marth may have left to, and Link had told him to check the Plaza first before looking elsewhere. Doing just that, the cold made him forget why he left in the first place, but seeing Marth and listening to his beautiful voice reminded him just why he came out here.

Ike would have let Marth continue singing his song, but the other turned around, possibly thinking about heading back. Ike froze in place as he and Marth locked gazes, and it was Ike who snapped out of his momentary shock to start apologizing for eavesdropping on something obviously private for Marth. "Marth-- I... I'm sorry, I didn't... I was looking for you, and-" Ike rushed out, continuing to speak as Marth simply stared at him with a light blush before laughing quietly.

The sound brought Ike out of his rambling, and he returned his attention before muttering yet another apology and silencing himself before he could continue on any longer. Marth wasn't angry at all, if his expression said anything... He was smiling, as a matter of fact.

"Ike, I was only gone for an hour," Marth scolded lightly, Ike looking down at his shoes before returning his attention to Marth. He couldn't help it, and he had to say it before Marth completely misunderstood somehow even though he already knew Ike was only looking for him. 

"You sing like an angel."

That certainly seemed to shock Marth. He stared at Ike with an even darker blush than before. Ike swallowed a large lump in his throat and was about to recommend that they return to the Manor before Marth grinned and bowed his head ever so slightly. "Thank you, Ike. I appreciate your kind words, more than you could know." Ike relaxed at the smooth tone of the other man, and he walked over to Marth before offering his hand with an out of character smile. "Let's head home, shall we? It's freezing out here."

As if to confirm Ike's words, Marth shivered ever so slightly and nodded. "Yes... That would be a good idea..."

 

Some people would call the "babysitting" duty quite unfortunate for those who had to do it, but for Ike it was something he actually looked forward to. Surprisingly, he was quite good with children, as he had his own younger sister to look after at home. So everytime he was on "babysitting" duty the younger smashers would get very excited and willingly behave for 'Uncle Ike' as a few of the kids called him. 

Today Ike was not any less excited to see the kids again, but was even more excited because Marth volunteered to help him out with the children. Marth was the youngest child of his family, but he loved looking after kids and told Ike stories about how he actually raised forest animals in his room when his father wasn't aware. When there was a baby squirrel that happened to stumble into his room, Marth would take care of it without a second thought and let it go when it was matured. 

Ike watched Marth speak about one of his squirrels, Vincent, and how his father almost caught him with the squirrel on his shoulders one afternoon before he was to train with Falchion. Vincent had cleverly thought to cling to Marth's back while his father lectured him about how he shouldn't stay in his room all the time, and how he should go outside and enjoy the weather instead of staying inside reading novels. Ike was very amused by the story, and didn't notice that they reached the children's "play area" until Marth announced that they were there and opened the door for the both of them.

Ness and Lucas immediately clung onto their legs with an excited 'Hi Uncle Ike! Hi Mister Marth!' while the other children happily waved at them. Pit and Dark Pit were, unfortunately, roped into the children's category, so they were in the corner when they regarded Ike and Marth. Marth smiled sweetly at the attention and ruffled Lucas' hair while Ike pat Ness on the head and peeled him off. Lucas whined momentarily about his hair being messed up before dragging both adults to the drawing table and telling them about what they were asked to accomplish by the end of the day.

"Miss Peach told us that we had to make pictures of our most favorite people before we took our naps! And I can't decide who my favorite people are!" Lucas huffed, Ness and Villager crawling into the empty seats next to Lucas before continuing their doodles. Marth and Ike both stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of Lucas, and Marth smiled before tapping one of the crayons on the table. "Well, who's the first person that comes to mind when you're thinking about friends?"

"Um... Ness!" 

Ness perked up beside him, and Ike distracted him by asking him who he was drawing as Marth hummed in response. "Then draw Ness!"

"But we have to draw more than one person!" 

Lucas furrowed his brow in thought, and seemed to get an idea before scribbling at his sheet of paper with newfound determination as Ike was told who was who on Ness' drawing.

Marth stood up straight, as he had to bend over to reach Lucas' level, and headed over to the two angels in the corner to see what they were up to. Dark Pit seemed to be sleeping, his eyes closed and body curled inwards, while Pit stared at his counterpart with a bright grin on his face. Marth laughed softly at the display, startling Pit momentarily, before he grinned and launched himself up at the blue haired man. "Marth! Thank goodness you're here, I was getting bored way too quick! Pittoo fell asleep on me!" 

Pit gestured to the darker angel sleeping soundly on the bean bag he had dragged over for them, and Marth nodded in understanding before looking at the lighter angel. "Why don't you play with the kids?"

"The last time I did that they painted my wings!"

Pit fluffed his wings as if to prove his point, and Marth shook his head slightly before looking at Lucas, who was still drawing all of his favorite people. "They wouldn't do that..."

"Lucas didn't, but the Villagers did! It took me a full week to scrub it out!"

Ike had walked over, and was listening in on their conversation before Megaman squeezed into their little circle and pulled gently on Marth's tunic. Marth looked down at Megaman and saw them gesture to the clock, which was on the time that Peach told them to get the kids to their naps around. Marth nodded in understanding and gently pat Megaman's head before Ike told all of the kids it was time to sleep. The kids complied and went to their blankets, laying down on them before Ness sat up and looked around.

"Wait! We need that music to fall asleep to!"

Pit gasped from the bean bag and nodded. "Yeah! Usually there's this CD Princess Peach puts in while we fall asleep, and we don't know where it went!"

Collective gasps came from the children, and before they could all start causing a ruckus Marth intervened. 

"What's the song you guys usually listen to?"

Lucas beamed, seeming to know what Marth was implying at, while Megaman wrote the CD name down on a blank sheet of paper and handed it to Marth. Marth looked at the name and a look of recognition came over his face before he gently set the paper down and smiled at the kids. "How would you like it if I sung to you instead?"

An excited gasp of 'yes!' came from Lucas while Ike stared at Marth. He was going to sing for the children...? It wasn't a bad idea, of course, as he already knew that Marth had a very lovely voice. But... Wasn't singing private for Marth? The children happily agreed to Marth's proposal, and Marth didn't waste any time in starting to sing softly while the children snuggled into their blankets and closed their eyes. 

A few minutes was all it took for the kids to fall asleep, including Pit, and Ike had to shake his head and blink a few times to regain his own state of mind as Marth hushed his voice and quietly walked over to where Ike was sitting. Marth grinned slightly at Ike, seeming to notice the man nearly asleep himself, and Ike rolled his eyes ever so slightly before smiling back. "Beautiful as always, Marth," Ike teased, Marth gazing to the side sheepishly before shaking his head and sitting down next to Ike. "I wouldn't say 'beautiful'... But it's alright."

 

In a few weeks time, Ike could officially say he had developed a bit of a crush on Marth. Not just for his lovely, charming smile, or his graceful steps... It was for everything the other male had to offer. Many times a day would Ike find himself captivated by the royal fighter, and during battles against Marth his results would be poor. Marth suggested it may be illness, but Ike was doing just fine in all of his other matches. Hell, he even managed to beat Bayonetta twice in three days. 

But against Marth, Ike could not muster the strength to land a harsh blow on his friend. 

Today was another one of those matches where Ike lost to Marth, and Marth had offered him some friendly advice and a trip to the training room tomorrow before leaving the other man alone. Ike was never angry after any of their matches... He was, as he had always been, humble and accepting of his defeat. In his mind, there would always be more room for improvement, so there was no need to beat himself up over it. However, Marth sensed Ike needed some room, and left with a farewell to his own room. 

Ike thought that he wouldn't pursue the prince and instead go to get a meal, but again he found himself unable to remember his previous goal as he walked after the prince to catch up to him. As Ike reached Marth's room and raised a hand to gently knock, a song dripping in nectar moved to his ears and he melted under its noise. Marth was singing once more, a habit he picked up after his first encounter with Ike that rainy day, and Ike was unsure what to label the overwhelming emotions stirring deep within his mind at the lovely harmony Marth was producing. 

Rapping at the door, it didn't take long for Marth to answer the door, and he had stopped singing once he saw Ike at his front door. Ike stared intensely at Marth, his gaze lingering on his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, and muttered a gruff 'we need to talk' before entering the room and turning to Marth. Marth seemed confused at the display, but nonetheless closed the door gently and turned to face Ike with a gaze void of any challenges. In his mind, Ike was mad at the result of their match, but he couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Yes, Ike? What do you wish to speak with me about?"

Ike clenched his fists at his side, and grit his teeth slightly as he braced himself to speak before forcing himself to pour out his emotions for Marth. "Marth... Marth, I've been feeling very intense emotions as of lately when I'm around you. When I'm near you, I feel as if I'm suffocating, and find it difficult to breathe when you speak to me. When I see you, I feel as if the whole world does not exist, and you and I are the only two people in the room."

Marth was silent, urging Ike to go on, although his eyes were turning a bit wider at the confession. The swirling feelings in his heart grew, and his confidence surged. 

"You are the most captivating man I have ever met in my whole life, Marth. Not once have I been so overcome with emotion when I was with anybody. I... I care about you, and I would let the world burn before ever letting someone harm you."

Marth's throat was squeezed shut, and Ike was about to take back his words before Marth stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his torso tightly. Ike felt Marth's head rest on his shoulder, and found that his own arms were slowly wrapping around Marth as well as the other man sighed with content. 

"It's about time you spoke up to me about this... I love you, Ike."

Ike didn't know whether to be shocked that Marth already knew his feeling by name, or annoyed that Marth beat him to the punch and made all of his words seem unecessary. Ike simply laughed in place of any feeling other than affection, and held Marth close to him as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Marth's neck. 

"I love you too."

 

There was never any expectation for things to go as far as they did one night, but Ike was not complaining, and Marth seemed too caught up in everything to not complain either.

Ike was rocking into Marth as slowly and as gently as his hips could take him, having just entered him a short moment ago as Marth whimpered and sighed softly with each movement. Ike had his face buried in the crook of Marth's neck as he thrusted, not wanting Marth to see his pleased expression while also wanting to hear those beautiful noises he was making at a closer level. 

Marth let out a shuddering breath as Ike's pace picked up, and Ike gently bit into his neck to conceal his pleasured groans and grunts in order to listen to Marth more clearly. His voice sounded incredible to his ears... It sounded like he was singing when he was simply indulging in the pleasure Ike was giving him. Ike wanted to draw out louder noises, wanted to make Marth feel so good that he could barely recognize the world around them. 

"M-Marth... Sing more for me," Ike gasped softly, listening intently as Marth let out a high, breathy moan and ground into his hips with a seemingly insatiable need. "Ahh... Ike," Marth whined out, feeling his entire body pulse with warmth and pleasure as something was stroked deep inside of him. "Ike... There. R-Right there..." 

Although Ike's hips maintained their rocking into the spot Marth wanted it, the magical effects it caused didn't arise. Perhaps that spot was a rare one to strike often? Regardless, Ike pressed in and listened to Marth sing a lewd melody for him whilst tightening his limbs around Ike along with his thrusts.

They were both reaching their ends, and Marth's voice only seemed to get higher and sweeter before breaking off into a fulfilled cry as he clamped around Ike and came onto their stomachs. Ike rutted quickly into Marth to reach his own climax, listening to his partner mewl and moan loudly with the constant pleasure he was recieving in his oversensitive body before he tumbled over the edge himself. Ike rode out the hot flashes coursing through his veins as the strongest orgasm he had ever had ripped through him, and collapsed tiredly onto Marth as the final pulses ebbed away. After he regained feeling in his limbs, Ike rolled onto his back and placed Marth on top of him, stroking and kissing wherever he could reach.

"Gods, Marth," Ike panted, Marth letting out a soft hum as Ike gently kissed his fluttering eyelids while stroking his back lovingly. "I love you so much... You're so beautiful, Marth..."

A gentle chuckle was all he received from the other male, and Ike could see his cheeks were flushed a deep red before Marth raised his head and beamed at Ike. His eyes were twinkling, and Ike swore that the room became brighter as Marth leaned up and lightly pecked his lips. "I love you as well, Ike. And... You're quite beautiful yourself." 

 

After a day of tournament play and a small talk about strategies for tomorrow, Ike and Marth both made their way to the gardens to relax for a while. Ike had been seeing much better results from his games against Marth after his declaration of love for him, and Marth was always happy to play Ike and see just how much better he is when his mind was not clouded with thoughts. Their fingers were laced together loosely as they walked about the garden's scenery, occassionally speaking with each other but more or less staying silent to indulge in the warm, calm atmosphere around them.

They had reached a stone bench looking upon an elegant fountain when they decided to rest, and Ike pulled Marth into his body while Marth scooted closer and snuggled into his shoulder contentedly. Their difference in height wasn't that big, and Marth easily cuddled up right into Ike while Ike held him and stroked his side slowly. Silence was still hanging over them for a moment before Ike looked down at Marth and brushed his bangs away from his face.

"Sing for me," he whispered softly, Marth looking up questioningly at Ike before he broke out into a smile and kissed his jaw. "This is the first time you've ever requested me to actually sing to you," Marth teased, noting the blush on Ike's cheeks before sitting up straight and inhaling deeply through his nose. "I'll sing for you... But please keep in mind that singing doesn't come straight away for me. I need to loosen up my voice before I do it right."

Ike nodded at whatever Marth said to him, too eager to hear him sing. 

A soft laugh came from Marth before he began singing ever so softly for Ike, Ike listening intently at every word and every note his love created for him as he sang for him. The sun had finally dipped past the horizon, and past the sound of insects chirping and wind blowing past their ears Ike believed the angels were singing along with Marth.

But Marth was obviously better in Ike's mind. His voice was angelic in a choir of beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my fabulous friend Sweeny for reading over this and giving me suggestions on how to improve the story. You're a rad pal and I'm now the guy with the rain kink B)  
> Also Marth's VA has a really pretty voice... In more ways than one. If you want to look up his work, look up 'Hikaru Midorikawa' to find his work! Thanks for reading!


End file.
